


Lost

by SterekSmooch, userdylanobrien



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Cuddling & Snuggling, Desert Island, Digital Art, Stranded, photo manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekSmooch/pseuds/SterekSmooch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/userdylanobrien/pseuds/userdylanobrien
Summary: The aftermath of the Oceanic Airlines Flight 815 leaves two sole survivors, Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski, stranded alone on what seems to be an inhabited tropical island. Their survival depends on sticking together, as they are forced into each other's proximity in terms of cuddling for warmth and hunting for food and shelter.





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> (Fest Mod Note: this work was created for the 2018 Sterek Smooch Fest. Please follow the fest on [LJ](https://sterek-smooch.livejournal.com/) and [TUMBLR](https://sterek-smooch.tumblr.com/) to see the rest of the fabulous creations! Thank you!)


End file.
